


Alcohol numbs the brain.

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack has done something more than a little daft and has to be convinced to confess to Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol numbs the brain.

Title: Alcohol numbs the brain.  
Author: missthingsplace  
Challenge: Pride  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers/warnings: None  
Summary: Jack has done something more than a little daft and has to be convinced to confess to Ianto.

Jack and Gwen are whispering in Jack's office.

'I can't tell him.' Jack whispered to Gwen.

'Your going to have to sooner or later, he'll work it out for himself eventually.' 

'But how can I tell him without him thinking I'm a complete idiot?'

Gwen looked him straight in the eyes.

'You are a complete idiot.'

'Okay, yes I am, but  I don't want him to know it was me.'

'So, you'd rather he worked it out himself?'

'No, that could be worse.'

'If you admit to it, I'm sure he wouldn't find it quite so, well funny.' 

Gwen put her hand over her mouth, trying to stiffle her giggle.'

'I can't believe you did something so daft.'

'I can't believe I told you.'

'I have my ways of persuasion.'

'Don't I know it.'

Jack sighed and shook his head.  He couldn't believe he had done it. It was Ianto's fault technacilly, it had happened when Ianto had gone to see an old friend, a woman friend who had called him the night before. 

Ianto told him it was nothing, they had gone to university together and had bumped into each other and said they'd meet for a drink one evening before she went home.

But after Ianto left, Jack got to brooding and Gwen had dragged him out to the pub for a drink. What she didn't know was that he'd already started on the whiskey in the decanter in his office.

By the time they had been in the pub for an hour and Jack had sunk the four double scotches Gwen had bought him without question, he was so drunk he was spouting to Gwen how much he loved Ianto.

Gwen, who was nearly as drunk as Jack, but not quite dragged him out of the pub and back towards the hub. She should have stopped him, not encouraged him. But that's alcohol for you.

When he emerged nearly an hour later clutching his left buttock and muttering about pain  and showed her, she almost fell over laughing. The next morning it finally dawned on him, as his hangover subsided what he had done.

Luckily Ianto had come in late and rather hung over himself, he was hiding down in the archives till the pain in his head went. Jack had the CCTV on him as he and Gwen talked.

'Go and see him now Jack.'

Jack groaned and lent down, resting his forehead on his desk.

'Jack, get it over with.'

'Fine.' He groaned.

Jack walked down from his office and off to the archives to find Ianto. Ianto looked hos he felt.

'How was your friend?'

'She's fine. Married, happily with two small kids.'

'Oh.'

'You okay Jack?'

'Hangover.'

'Ah.'

Ianto went back to what he was doing, expecting Jack to wander off again. He turned round to find Jack watching him, looking like he had something on his mind other than a hangover.

'What Jack?'

'I er need to show you something.' He started to unbuckle the belt on his trousers.

'I've seen that before Jack.' He went to turn away, he was in no fit state for sex.

'Please, I need to get this over with.' Jack whispered.

'Fine, what?'

Jack pulled his braces from his shoulders and opened his trousers. If Ianto wasn't mistaken, he'd swear Jack was blushing. Jack pushed the trousers down along with his briefs, exposing his left buttock.

Ianto moved closer and looked, wondering if he was seeing things at first. Then he burst out laughing. He couldn't stop for what seemed like ages, every time Jack went to pull his trousers us, he's pull them down again for another look.

Eventually he composed himself to be able to ask the question in his head. 'How drunk exactly were you last night?'

Jack's face was now glowing very red, something Ianto had never seen before. He shrugged.

'Well judging by that.' He pointed at the very boldly coloured tattoo on Jack's left cheek, two hearts entwined and an arrow linking them together. It had the words "JACK & IANTO FOREVER" tattooed above them and "LOVE" below. 'Very.'

Ianto burst out laughing again. Seeing the humiliation in Jack's face he made himself calm down. He pulled Jack into his arms.

'Jack, you're an idiot.'

Gwen's voice came over their comms.

'Has he told you Ianto?'

'Yup, but I think he's pride maybe a little dented for a while.'

Jack glared at him.

'Well, at least till your body does it's thing and heals you.'

The End


End file.
